


Drawn

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Experimental Style, F/M, Fanart, Galaxy colors, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: They say that the stars herald the coming of seasons... but maybe sometimes, it's a voice from the earth that calls forth the stars.
Relationships: Harada Risa/Hiwatari Satoshi
Kudos: 4





	Drawn

  
  


She drew him in as the fragrance of flowers summons the spring sky, calling out to the galaxy within him to shine through. She reminded him of a truth so easily forsaken: that darkness was not made to cover light–it was light that was made to destroy it. 


End file.
